Those who patronize beauty salons and manicure salons are familiar with how long it can take to get one's hair done or to receive a high-quality manicure. Such procedures often require a customer to keep their head as straight as possible or that they sit still as long as they can or that they must hold their hands away from their body. Such procedural requirements are not only extremely tiresome for the customer but because the customer typically cannot do what is required of them for the required length of time the achieved results may not be optimal.
The foregoing problems very much relate to the elderly and disabled since they may find it impossible to maintain a fixed position for any extended length of time. Therefore, some elderly and disabled no longer frequent hair care or nail care salons, much to the detriment of their visual appearance.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that assists hair care and nail care salon customers in maintaining the proper position for the required time when receiving services. Such a device might enable almost any hair care procedure or manicure to take place without placing undue stress on the customer. Beneficially, such devices would be easy to use and suitable for being made available at low cost.